


So close

by hopalong2



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopalong2/pseuds/hopalong2
Summary: I don't own anything purely fanficSet combing descent and forcefield scene in divide and conquer but Jack and Sam are in a relationship





	1. Chapter 1

Jack was thrown outside the room as the blue flashed indicating a shield door. Sam was on the opposite side still unconscious.

Suddenly a noise made his heart stop. He looked at her as the water began to fill the room. The shield held it back but Sam was trapped.

The icy fluid revived her and she shot to her feet. Quickly assessing her surroundings their eyes met. 

No words were spoken as he frantically worked on the control panel while she helplessly watched and felt her body shiver. 

"Sir....SIR!!" Jack's eyes shot to hers "go...this field may not hold...go. " 

"ABSOLUTELY NOT...AND DON'T YOU GIVE UP DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" 

They locked eyes...." please" he whispered. The water increased in the background. Jack started hitting the control panel desperate to open it. 

Sam's body started to lift off the ground as she frantically removed equipment letting it fall to the ground. As she neared the ceiling she placed her hand against the shield. "Jack...."

He stopped and looked. His hand raised to hers and again they locked eyes as the water rose. 

"Wake me up ok?" She said shakily as she was pushed away from him. "JACK!!!" she screamed as she went under.

"NO GOD DAMNIT SAM!!!" Jack screamed as he beat against the shield. Suddenly she was directly in front of him still held captive. 

He looked at her inches from his own face. Her mouth moved in a message "I love you..." She then stroked her arms and disappeared into the room.

"SAM? SAM!!! NO SAMANTHA!!!" tears streamed down his face as he saw the flurry of bubbles come from her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

Just then the ship shifted and before Jack knew it a tidal wave hit him. He found the surface. "SAM!?!" he yelled. There was no answer. He found her slumped in a corner. 

Running as fast as his frozen legs would go he fell next to her. Her skin was a sickly shade of blue. Jack ripped at her uniform until he contacted bare skin and he pumped hard.

"Don't do this Samantha do you hear me?" He bent yo force air into her. He checked for signs of life... finding none he started again. He was beginning the fourth round when her body convulsed. Jack quickly turned her in her side as the water drained from her. He held her there while he lowered his head to hers. Unable to fight the the he let them fall as his own body shook subtly. They had made it home ... barely....but they had done it. Sam convinced Janet that she was fine to go home but she'd been quite surprised to find that Jack left the mountain. An airman dropped her off at Janet's insistence. Sam shuddered when she entered their big and completely empty house.

Sam was in auto pilot...she plugged the tub and turned the taps on. She began to get angry and more than a bit hurt. She swiped tears away as she lowered herself into the full, steaming bath and sunk beneath the bubbles.

Jack sat in his truck outside. He knew she was home. Afraid she wouldn't let him in, he pulled his keys out. Silently moving thru the house he landed at the bathroom. Standing at the door he saw her body submerged and he unconsciously screamed at her.o

He lunged for the tub grabbing her and pulling hard. Sam screamed at the sudden movement trying to loosen his grip before her shoulder dislocated.

After coughing up the water she had swallowed she cradled her arm to her body and silently sobbed.

Jack sat with his head in his hands, his own terrified tears streaming down his face.

"Scared" 

Sam wasn't sure what she had heard but it was something. She tried to calm herself and looked to where he sat. "what?" She whispered.

"So scared Sam.....I was so scared. More than anytime in my life ever."

He looked like a shell ... like his heart had been taken. 

"Cmere" she whispered holding out her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic
> 
> EXPLICIT WARNING

He didn't undress he grabbed her hand and stepped in the tub falling to his knees he pulled her to him

She wrapped her body around him as much as possible trying to reassure him that she was alive.... That they were alive.

Jack wouldn't settle, Sam switched tactics. She started kissing down his throat and his collarbone as she unbuttoned his shirt. She gently turned them so she was on top, her legs straddling his hips. She took a nipple into her mouth and he moaned as she licked and sucked it.

Her hands sunk to his belt freeing his erection and bringing herself over him. "Look at me.." she whispered. When he opened his eyes and locked with hers she kissed him hard and deep then locked eyes again. "We're alive" 

She then sank on him taking his entire length at once. His hips shot out of the water as he arched and screamed. Not allowing him to settle she withdrew and thrust herself on him again.  
His hands cupped her cheeks bringing her face to his and to say he kissed her is a understatement. He made love to her mouth. He caressed every inch of it.

She rocked herself back and forth on him while not breaking the kiss. They were both so lost in each other the orgasm was an incredible surprise. Jack's body arched so hard he completely submerged lifting Sam off the tub floor. Sam never felt penetration so deep she screamed at the sensation as tears poured from her.

Jack surfaced and was pulled against Sam's body as they both recovered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same
> 
> Explicit warning

"Hold on" Jack rumbled in her ear. She wrapped around him as he stood and stepped out of the tub. He kissed everywhere he could reach on the way to the bedroom.

He laid her in he bed and gently pulled her arms from his neck. His tongue trailed a hot path down her body and she gasp when she saw him kneel between her legs.

Sam breathlessly called to him "Jack?" It was followed by a scream as his tongue went inside her.

Her hands grabbed his forearms in a death grip as he tasted every inch of her. With her still gripping his arms he moved his hands to cup her butt holding her impossibly close then he shoved his tongue back inside her and shook his head side to side rapidly.

His face was flooded with her juices and he moaned as he lapped at her. Sam's chest was heaving as she floated back to her body. When he released her she shot forward wrapping her arms around his nape and shoving her own tongue in his mouth.

She laid back bringing him with her. She cradled him between her legs. He grasp her wrists and gently lowered them to the bed by her head. Without releasing her mouth he thrust inside her. His weight held her down and his mouth swallowed her moans as he withdrew and thrust again.

Sam moaned hungrily into his mouth and wrapped her legs high around him as he thrust again. She raised her hips up to meet his and held there for as long as she could. Again and again she met him increasing in speed and force until he broke from her lips screaming in release.

He collapsed into her arms. "I'm sorry..." He said against her shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same

"what?"Sam asked. Jack sighed "I'm sorry." She pulled away a bit to look at him. "what for?"

Jack sat up facing away from her. "I'm supposed to keep you safe...I failed and you had to endure something horrible."

"Look at me..,.' he shook his head. "JONATHAN JACK ONEILL LOOK AT ME THIS INSTANT" She barked in her best command voice.

He slowly turned towards her blinking tears from his eyes. 

"Did you become psychic?" At his puzzled look she continued "can you see the future? How were you sposed to know about the force shield?"

"I SHOULD HAVE!!! IM SUPPOSED TO KEEP YOU..ALL OF YOU SAFE! THATS MY JOB DAMNIT!!! I DIDN'T DO IT!!!!"

She couldn't take anymore "IM THE ONE THAT FUCKING DIED AND CAME HOME ALONE!" she yelled back thru her tears. .

He stopped and took deep shuddering breaths not daring to look at her in his self induced shame.

When he had collected himself he said calmly "please go to sleep, I'll be back soon." As he turned his back to leave he added "I love you with everything I am"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same

Sam heard the screen door slam as he burst through it. Then she heard him dive off the dock. She couldn't do that, not yet. She was already wearing shorts and a cami so she grabbed her tennis shoes and took off herself. Unbeknownst to either of them, they both headed in the same direction. Sam sprinted down the path to the bridge while jack propelled himself thru the water. Neither wanting to face what they had endured. Jack took a deep breath and submerged gliding underwater he tried to imagine himself behind that shield....Sam would've gotten him out. That thought made him dig deeper and go farther down into blackness. Sam meanwhile had exhausted herself and crouched near the lake. She softly cried to herself on the shore. She fell on her butt when he suddenly shot up thru the surface of the water.

He gasped hard trying to refill his lungs, she sat quietly and watched him. Right as she was about to say something to he screamed up to the sky. "FFUUCCKK!!" He collapsed in tears barely above the water line.

Sam's heart broke, she took a deep breath and moved towards the water. Panic began to set in as her skin submerged in the chilly water again. She looked at it then out at Jack. 

She stomped her fears down and dove beneath the surface. Jack's body trembled as he obsessed over the fact that she now has to deal with yet another traumatic experience thanks to him.

He stroked to keep himself upright then paused. All his exhausted brain could think of is all the pain he's brought on the people he loves. He didn't consciously decide to sink, but he found himself dropping into darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

"JACK!!! JACK WAKE UP!!!! PLEASE JACK I CAN'T ....." Sam's pleas pierced the fog in Jack's brain. He came awake and felt her struggling to keep him up. He gave his brain one last shake then stroked his arms to right himself and take his weight off her. He turned towards her "Sam I'm ...."

He was cut off when her hand connected to his face "you were going to leave me....werent you? .......YOU SONOFABITCH YOU WERE GIVING UP!!"

Jack reached for her but she batted him away. Tears poured from her as she screamed. "HOW DARE YOU...YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE ME ON THAT SHIP WHATS THE FUCKING DIFFERENCE HERE? TELL ME...WHATS THE DIFFERENCE?

"you'd be alive..."

Sam started huffing in quick, shallow breaths choking on tears she started to sink when Jack reached for her she fought his hold. Breathing too rapidly to speak she tried to swim away but her body wouldn't obey her. Her head began to spin as she went under. 

In a instant he was there...she fought his hold briefly she simply had no strength left. They both surfaced and he held her while her body wretched up the water it had swallowed.

Sam suddenly cried a long sob and covered her eyes. Jack tried but his words couldn't penetrate her sobs. When he got them to shore he didn't release her. Jack carried a sobbing Samantha into the house.

He took her straight to his enclosed back porch and waiting hot tub. She jumped when he lowered them into the hot swirling water$


End file.
